


Red Tinted Gaze

by pantheralupus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Monologue, No Smut, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantheralupus/pseuds/pantheralupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re not human. You never look away. And you shouldn't, because your gaze is like an iron branding your name under my skin, burning and possessive and hateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Tinted Gaze

I would remove your glasses first.

I want to catch every flicker of expression in your eyes. After all, this would be a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I never miss the chance to see you lose control.

I only have to smile, _Ne, Shizu-chan?_ , and you lose all resemblance to humanity.

How could I pass up the chance to watch you up close?

To watch your pupils dilate at the sight of my knife?

To watch my reflection consume you from the inside out as you roar my name?

For an aberrant brute, you can be so predictable. Years have passed between us but that adrenaline rush remains the same.

But this time would be different.

If I had you tied up like a pig for slaughter, would you fight to escape or to wipe the smirk off my face?

They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, so show me the raw hatred that lurks just under your skin. Show me the monster that I know you are.

Heh, I’m getting excited already.

Next I would cut off that bow tie. I’ll imagine I’m slitting your throat, but I’m saving that for last. I would want to treasure these final moments with you. I’ll even whisper that into your ear, though I don’t think it’s possible for you to hate me even more. You would snarl threats at me, we’ve been through this before, and I know too well that they’re far from empty, but I’ll laugh anyways.

I’ll laugh, and I’ll draw a blood red smile on your face, dripping down your jaw, your neck, your collarbones. It would suit you. A crimson stain spreading out on a white canvas – a fitting metaphor for your existence, don’t you think?

Or maybe mine. I know how blood mirrors the colour of my eyes. It unnerves the humans I love so much.

But not _you_.

You’re not human. You never look away. And you shouldn’t, because your gaze is like an iron branding your name under my skin, burning and possessive and hateful.

It’s disgusting how much you affect me.

That’s why I’ll return the favour, carving my name into the hole in your chest where your heart should be, so that no one else can fill it, no one else can take that gaze away from me.

If you dare close your eyes, I’ll just slide my knife between each of your ribs, and you’ll open them then, with pupils blown wide and gritted teeth. I’ll drag my hands through your hair, mixing blood and sweat, and force you to look up at me.

Every shudder, every gasp, it all belongs to _me_.

I’d savour the sound of your ragged breathing, and the way you’d growl at me, because we both know even that’s not enough to stop you.

I could hack through every muscle, every tendon, every bone in your body.

But your pulse will trickle through the cracks between my fingers.

Tell me, would you let me kill you? Or would I have to steal your life from the hands of another?

Either way, I’ll keep your glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe someone read the rough draft of this out loud? To a room full of real people? Best and worst experience of my life...


End file.
